emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1493 (2nd October 1990)
Plot Joe tells Kathy about Frank and Dolly, but she won't believe that there is anything going on. Jack calls to see Chris and warns him about messing Kathy about. Chris is not happy to be spoken to in that way. Dolly finds an empty vodka bottle in the living room. Frank and Kim row about her telling people about their baby plans. Tony arrives to drive Kate to her solicitors. Frank apologises to Michael for suspecting him of arson, but Michael warns him that he won't give in fighting Frank's plans to turn Blackthorn Farm into a farming museum. Dolly and Caroline measure up at 3 Demdyke Row. Amos writes a letter to the council complaining about traffic running through the village. Henry receives a mystery letter. Charlie turns up at 3 Demdyke Row and asks Dolly who advised her not to do business with him. She tells him that she spoke to Alan. Seth is still selling plots for the cow pat competition, but claiming that he is helping Tony. Jack calls in at The Woolpack and Sarah says she needs his advice about a letter she has received. Nick and Caroline clear all the furniture out of Victoria Cottage as Caroline claims that it all really belongs to her. She tries to encourage Nick to ask Dolly about renting 3 Demdyke Row. Elsa is out of hospital and Alan tells her to look after herself, as he leaves The Woolpack he is left speechless to see Caroline driving away with a van load of furniture. Archie and Eric find the scene amusing. Kate arrives back from her solicitors. Her trial date has been set for the end of October and she is upset that the charge against her has not been reduced. Henry seems preoccupied. Amos tries singing to cheer him up. Eric promises to look out for some furniture for Alan. They both decide that you cannot trust women. Kim is put out when her stablehand resigns. Sarah and Henry realise that they have both received the same letter - it informs them that they are to be witnesses for the prosecution in Kate's trial. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Frank Tate *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse kitchen, stairs and yard *Connelton Lane *Home Farm - Sitting room, grounds and nursery flat *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms and stairs *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms Notes *Last appearance of Mrs Bates until 7th March 1991. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD